The Mechanic's Trail Ch.2
by Agent Hotpants
Summary: Vista and Luke meet their newest enemy...and he has some few surprises up his sleeve.


Notes: Not much to add, nothing that chapter 1 said. Oh, the lineage isn't true, but it's my story. Look forward to your feedback!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vista was already waiting when Luke arrived; she had grabbed her brother's old coat and was studying a data-sheet, until she saw him.   
"Hey there pilot," she said placing the data-sheet in a holder.   
"You clean up quick," he said smiling at her. Taking her arm he soon escorted her threw the twists and turns of Coruscant.   
"So, where exactly are we going? I wasn't planning on anything big."  
"It's nothing big, your brother showed it to me last week." The darkness hid her grimace; there was nothing more annoying then doing something your brother had.   
"Then I'm sure it's a great place." Luke turned to smile at her as he studied her profile; there was the distinct Corellian proud ness that was certainly evident in both Wedge and Han.   
"So how long have you been a mechanic," he said anxious to keep her talking. For a Jedi he was quite nervous when talking to females.   
"Well, officially since I was fifteen, but I've fixed things before that."  
"And you've been with the New Republic?"  
"For five years, what about you? Have you always been the Jedi pilot hero?"  
"No, but I didn't grow up on an exotic planet like Corellia. Have you ever been to Tatooine?" She made a face at that comment, an extremely cute face that caused Luke to laugh.  
"You came from there? Oh, that planet doesn't suit you at all."  
"I'm glad you say that, I grew up a moisture farmer. My best friend Briggs was the one who inspired me. Did you ever meet him?" She shook her head as they neared a turbo-lift.  
"What level," she asked as they stepped in."  
"210," he said pausing for just a moment. "I could be wrong."  
"We'll find it, but I have the direction skills of a nerf," she said smiling as she tried not to laugh. "Maybe you better lead."  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure about this," Derik asked studying the file before him. A bright-eyed girl of about eighteen-years old smiled back at him. "How recent is this picture?"  
"Three years old. From what our sources tell us, Vista is now a crew chief mechanic on Coruscant." Derik's green eyes studied the picture and shook his head in confusment.   
"Go over it again, why do we want her?"  
"She and her brother Wedge are the soul survivors of the Antilles line, and they're the technical heirs of a great fortune. If we get her, we can ransom her for it." Derik nodded and picked up the file.  
"Okay, so how do I go about getting her again?"  
"There's going to be a council meeting honoring and promoting her to the rank of Chief X-Wing mechanic two weeks. That's when we'll make our move."  
"Right in the middle of an New Republic council meeting? Are you nuts!" The dark figure on the holo-screen grew larger, and angrier.   
"I know what I'm doing, and if you question me again, you'll end up like your brother, and you don't want that do you?"  
"No sir. So what do it do?"  
"You have the most important job of all. You have one week to get on the inside with Vista, and you better report good things back to me." Derik nodded and ran a hand threw his thick black hair before glancing down the hallway, as if luck was on his side, there was Vista and the man that Derik didn't want to see.   
"She's coming down the hallway, with the Jedi, what should I do?" The connection was cut suddenly and Derik cursed slightly, and turned to see Vista coming closer. The two were talking earnestly about some planet, and didn't seem to notice him. Derik took a piece of scrap metal and scraped it along his forehead, drawing blood, he then slumped down so his fingers were showing.   
"In many ways, Corellia is the worst planet to come from. You're always expected to be some hot-shot pilot."  
"Well, it's the opposite in Tatooine, no one gets that rock." Vista shook her head and glanced down at something caught her eye. She kneeled down and followed the hand to see a man who was passed out on the floor.  
"Hello," she said cautiously. Luke was soon behind her feeling for a pulse.   
"He's alive, his pulse is strong." Vista started nudging the guy, who seemed to rouse.   
"Where am I?"  
"Block 240, level 210, are you okay," Luke said watching him. Vista was already pulling a swatch of cloth from the jacket's pocket and handing it to him.   
"The cut isn't that deep," she said matter-of-factly. "Will you be okay?"  
"Yes, thank-you." He jumped off and ran down the hall.   
"Wait," Vista said. Luke put a restraining hand on her shoulder and shook his head.   
"There's something not right there." Vista watched the retreating figure and shrugged.  
"Oh well, so where are we going?"  
"It's called Pilot's Haven, it's just up ahead."  
"Think they'd let a mechanic into it," Vista said smiling. Luke just put his arm around her waist and lead her down another hallway where a bright neon sign told them they had arrived.  



End file.
